In medical applications, single-use products are widespread. These are medical instruments which are not intended for multiple use for various reasons (e.g., insufficient sterilizability, material changes caused by clinical reprocessing, or because of the mechanical durability rating). Reuse on a patient (e.g., for reasons of economy) may present a health risk to the patient.
This results in the need to provide medical instruments intended for single use with a marking that indicates impermissible multiple use.
JP 2015 198 819 A describes a medical instrument having a warning indicator that is based on an imprint made with a color-changing ink. When the medical instrument is subjected to a sterilization treatment in order to be reused, the ink changes its color from violet to blue, so that a warning becomes readable.